


Spent Together

by SummerBloom



Series: Dezerose One-shots [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraphim have needs, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP for my buddy and fellow Dezerose shipper, Remi.

Clothes littered the floor, leading from the door to the bed. Silver hair tipped with green brushed against her bare skin, making her shiver slightly at the touch. Hands cupped her breasts, thumbs sliding over her nipples, which were hard from her arousal. Rose hadn't ever been touched like this before, despite having once lain with Prince Konan before their engagement. But she didn't think about it. Instead, she thought about Dezel and how _good_ he was making her feel.

He licked at her right nipple slightly before taking the hardened nub into his mouth and suckling at it, using his tongue to rub it. His right hand continued massaging her left breast, fingers soon rubbing and slightly twisting the nipple. Rose moaned, arching her back and putting a hand on Dezel's head. He was so good at this. 

“Feels good, huh?” He asked, sitting on his knees. She sat up too, her eyes travelling from his face downwards. It was strange, no one would think he'd have any sort of muscle from the clothes he wore but _damn_ , he fit her every physical standard. When her eyes reached his cock, they widened slightly. It was already hard, and he wasn't even complaining about how she was making him hurt... Was that just a human thing? Dezel licked his lips, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. 

If there was anything she learned about Dezel during this journey, it was that he enjoyed the feeling of someone's lips on his during a kiss. His lips parted and he lightly nipped at her lower lip, asking permission without vocalizing it. Rose opened her mouth and his tongue slid in, his lips pressing hard against hers as he pulled her to him, hands rubbing her back. Her arms were around his neck, keeping them connected. 

They parted, breathing heavy, and Rose pulled away to slip out of his grasp. She took his hard cock in her hand, slowly stroking it up and down, smiling at him. In retaliation, Dezel slid a hand to her pussy, fingers rubbing up against her clit before sliding lower to press into her entrance. She let out a pleased sigh when his fingers entered her, moving forward to kiss him. Their lips met, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth yet again to make out with her more, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She moaned, breaking the kiss and rolling her hips in time with his fingers. 

But it wasn't enough. It would never _be_ enough. 

She wanted his cock in her, not his fingers. But it was obvious Dezel was trying to take this slow. Rose was full of lust and love, but the former won over the latter in this case. She needed him to fuck her, drive her into orgasm again and again, needed his cock _inside of her_ … 

Dezel leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear. He was thrusting into her hand and moaning slightly, dark skin flushed with colour. “Tell me what you want, Rose,” Dezel said, his voice nearly a growl. “Are you desperate for my cock?” 

“Yes...” Rose whispered. “I am. I need it, Dezel.” 

“How bad?” Was he _really_ asking that? Rose could've screamed in desperation, knocked him over and take him _right then and there_ , but she didn't. 

She played his game. 

“So bad... Your fingers aren't doing it for me. I need you inside of me, Dezel! _Please_!” 

He chuckled darkly, sending a shiver of thrill down her spine. Rose removed her hand from his cock, feeling him thrust his fingers in a couple more times before pulling them out. His lips met hers, and he gently pushed her over. Her back met the soft sheets of the bed, and she wasn't unhappy with what came next. He rubbed his cock up against her pussy, the friction causing them both to moan in bliss. Slowly, but surely, he pressed the tip of his cock up against her entrance and inside. Her legs spread wider, welcoming his cock. Dezel paused for a moment and pulled out just a tad to where he was barely in her before thrusting his hips forward, burying his cock entirely inside of her. Rose broke the kiss when he entered her, moaning at the feeling of his hard cock inside of her. 

Dezel started to move inside of her, rubbing her walls _just right_ and making her say his name with every moan. He was big enough to fill her, to stretch her, to _fuck her_... But the pace was antagonizingly slow, as if he was afraid of hurting her. “Dezel... please, fuck me harder!” 

He wordlessly obeyed, picking up the pace and thrusting as hard as he could. Her moans were endless, his name leaving her lips often. His cock felt so good in her. She hadn't known she even needed to be fucked until tonight. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to her orgasm and she cried out when she came, her walls enclosing on Dezel's cock and squeezing it, bringing him to his orgasm as well. Something hot filled her, the feeling making her sigh. Dezel pulled out, moving to grab the cloth on the nightstand and groggily cleaned them both up. He put it aside, laying next to her and covering them both with the blanket. Rose cuddled him, closing her eyes. 

_We'll get through anything... together._


End file.
